


ugh gay people

by stormcloud20



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormcloud20/pseuds/stormcloud20
Summary: Sunny's bf giving him head while their teammates are watching TV outside their roomwhatever happens happens
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	ugh gay people

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hi! I come back from writers block to present to you .. oc porn. yup  
> sorry of u are waiting on my other ones but shit happened my new job is extremely busy and I just lost my inspiration for a while but maybe I'll get back into it soon. kinda on an oc kick rn as opposed to coroika  
> here r the boyssss http://imgur.com/a/qlZvzTd here is their whole team so u can visualize them, sunny has a specific hairstyle that isn't in game tho (side shave, all 4 tentacles to the left) http://imgur.com/a/C6iHEvz  
> oh uh cw ig for the facefucking specifically bc it talks abt like . seeing it w the throat and stuff so if that grosses u out i am sorry  
> aneywayyyy enjoy

It was almost dead quiet in their house, occasionally he could hear the girls talking in the living room about whatever they were doing. Everything sounded too loud to him though, Arrows on his knees by the bedside sucking him off like the girls weren't literally outside their room. Sunny's eyes kept darting towards their door when he heard one of them get up and walk towards the hallway. 

"Don't start it back up without me!"

"You know I won't, just don't take too long."

Sunny heard Layers walk past their room to the bathroom at the end of the hall, his breath shook as Arrows took him in completely and stayed there for a few seconds. Sunny grasped his boyfriend's tentacles lightly encouraging him to move again. As Arrows pulled back Sunny failed to keep his voice in check, a low moan escaped him before he covered his mouth with his other hand. Arrows looked up at him raising an eyebrow before pulling off completely. He kept his voice down before questioning him.

"What was that? You hardly ever make noise, at least at just this. Not complainin' though." Arrows smirked at his boyfriend, a lost look on the octolings face. Sunny tried to narrow his eyes but it must've looked pretty pathetic considering the chuckle it got out of Arrows. "Am I just doin' extra good today or is it somethin' else?"

Sunny took his hand away from his mouth to respond, immediately Arrows jumped on the opportunity to lick from the base to the tip in one motion. A stuttered gasp tore from Sunny's throat a little too loudly, he glared down at the inkling under him much sharper than before. Arrows just smiled sweetly, the noise was covered by Layers leaving the bathroom anyways. No one bothered to fix how squeaky it was. 

"I think I knooow."

The girls chatter outside their room picked up as they resumed their show, Arrows stroked him as he watched the octolings face for any sign of breaking. Kinda sucks that Sunny's such a stubborn person sometimes, but that could make it more fun if he did this right. 

"You like that they're out there, don't you?"

The hand on Arrows' tentacles tightened slightly, the octoling growling at this situation. He didn't want to be questioned, he just wanted to feel his mouth again and cum down Arrows' throat. Or on his face. Either was fine honestly. He gently pushed Arrows' head towards him again only to be met with resistance. Growl turning into a frustrated hiss as his boyfriend refused to budge. 

"C'mon baby, just say it... it's fun isn't it? They could hear us at any point and you'd probably be too lost to care if they did or not." 

Sunny felt his cock twitch in Arrows' hand, completely giving himself away. Didn't help that Arrows sped up a little as he spoke. 

"You feel like me yet? Havin' to tell you embarrassing things to get what I want? I see why you like doin' that so much now."

"Arrows..."

"Go on."

Sunny's voice wouldn't let him say it. The most that came out of him was a half assed "yeah" that could hardly be heard over the TV in the other room. He felt a little stupid acting like this but Arrows seemed more than satisfied with his answer and wrapped his lips around Sunny once again. A choked noise came out of him again as he tried to cover his mouth. His grip on Arrows' hair tightened again in an attempt to hide his fingers twitching. 

Arrows wasted no time taking him to the base again, carefully breathing through his nose so he could stay put. Sunny liked to see him like this, and it felt nice in a way. He could feel Sunny's hand press more as if to tell him to stay, it started to become a little too much and he had to pull back off to take a moment. He looked back up at his boyfriend, pupils blown wide and chest heaving with quiet breaths. Sunny let his hand fall away from his head and beckoned towards himself.

"Get up here."

Arrows raised an eyebrow yet did as he was told, he sat on the edge as Sunny stood up and turned towards him. 

"Lie on your back, but bring your head over here. If you need out tap my leg twice." 

Well this was different, Arrows took his glasses off and positioned himself accordingly. Sunny smirked down at him, head partially hanging off the side of the bed. He lines himself up with Arrows' mouth waiting for the other to catch on. Arrows let his eyes close and opened his mouth as best he could to let Sunny push inside. Sunny let out a drawn out groan as he watched the outline of his cock slowly fill his boyfriend's throat. He could feel Arrows trembling against him and looked up to see him helplessly canting his hips upwards, just a little.

"So pretty, go ahead. I know you can't ask right now." Sunny traced a finger along the side of his neck before pulling out and starting a slow pace. He knew Arrows could take a lot more than this, but especially with the girls outside he didn't wanna overdo it. Arrows grasped himself and matched his strokes to Sunny's pace as best he could, maybe a little bit faster.

Sunny couldn't look away from his boyfriend's throat, the fact that he could _see_ himself filling him up was setting him off. He zoned out a little watching it, only brought back by a soft tap at his leg. Sunny pulled out carefully, Arrows swallowing his spit and gasping as his mouth was freed up.

"You alright? I haven't hurt you?"

"Fine... just... need a breather." Sunny rubbed his thumb against Arrows' shoulder as he caught his breath. Arrows let him know he could go again, but maybe give him breaks every now and then. Sunny pushed back in, again not being able to tear his eyes away. Each time he pulled back he could feel Arrows moan around him lightly. Sunny's hand wandered down his boyfriends chest just to feel him, he pinched at one of his nipples for a moment before pulling back out again. What sounded like a whine was cut off by another gasp from the inkling. 

"You're doing so good baby. So good for me." Sunny stroked his cheek with his thumb, smiling down at him.

"Mmm... thank you sirrr." 

Oh, he was gone. Not even a shred of attitude attached to it. Something inside Sunny snapped a little at that, the fact that he was able to get it out so easy made him feel more possessive than normal. His usual stubborn leader under him waiting with his mouth open for him to thrust inside again, ready. No warning he buried inside his throat as far as he could without missing a beat. Sunny felt himself growling again as he watched Arrows squirm under him. 

_"Mine."_

Sunny felt Arrows gasp around him and looked up to see him cumming over his stomach. Sunny thrusted a few more times into his mouth before pulling back to just his lips. He finished himself off, aiming to land inside Arrows' mouth. It was a little bit harder with him being upside down but Arrows swallowed what he could get. As he came back out of his high he noticed the TV was louder than before. Whatever.

Arrows rolled himself over with little care to how the blanket would be dirty, he was a little twitchy. Sunny tapped on his shoulder to get him to move over to the pillows. Sunny pulled the covers back to let his boyfriend get comfortable under them. He was glad Arrows had like 8 water bottles in their room at times like these because he would definitely need it. Sunny joined him under the blankets and held him close, feeling himself drift off soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna plow arrows' ass


End file.
